


Crash Ten Sanity

by Wishmaker1028



Series: Uprising Phoenix [3]
Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, More characters but they only are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker1028/pseuds/Wishmaker1028
Summary: In honor of the 10th anniversary of Crash Twin Sanity, we have this story! (Keep in mind that this is pretty dated.) Cortex is trying to stay in London with his sister and niece. However, when certain events start to unfold, Cortex has no other choice but to return to a life he was trying to get away from. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!





	1. Chapter 1

Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex was sound asleep for the first time ever in his own bedroom. It had been a good couple of years since he had been in this bed and the softness had not change. He heard his sister and Nina downstairs, starting to cook cookies as a late night snack. _'_ _Just what Nina needed,'_ Cortex thought, with a smile, _'_ _Her Mother.'_ It had been about five months since Stacy had died. Jasmine went home with Darla and Anthony after the funeral. Darla knew that she would see her Uncle Neo again one day and hopefully talk him into going back to the island.

He hadn't heard anything from Crash or anyone else for that matter since he had decided to stay. He thought, no, he knew that he was doing the right thing. No one needed him anymore. And he was black marked because of the whole Phoenix thing... Anyways, slowly but surely, the scientist fell into a deep sleep...

_..._

_Cortex slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was on N. Sanity Isle._

_"The island," he wondered, headed towards the beach that he knew so well._

_That's when he saw the Bandicoots outside, all talking and laughing like there was not a care in the world. Cortex smiled softly. While it was true that he did miss his friends back on the island, he didn't want to leave London and mess up their happiness like he did when he was Phoenix. Anyways; Coco was on her laptop as per usual, until she threw it off of her lap, like it was going to do something terrible to her._

_Cortex puzzled at this as Crash came over._

_Crash asked, "What is it, Coco? What's the matter?"_

_Coco answered, freaking out, "What's the matter?! I thought you told me that the Evil Twins were eaten alive by Evil Crash!"_

_Crash stated, "They were."_

_Coco replied, showing him her laptop, "Not anymore!"_

_Cortex felt sick to his stomach. Victor and Moritz? Alive? No, this couldn't be right, could it? All of the sudden, the happiness of the island was turned into darkness and utter despair as Cortex saw that everyone (except for Crash for some strange reason) was turned into stone statues._

_Cortex shouted, "No... No... No!"_

_"And we're coming for you, pops!"_

_Hearing that voice again sent shivers down Cortex's spine. He spun around and behind him were two oddly shaped shadows, coming towards him._

_Cortex shouted, "No! Get away from me! Get away!"_

_With that, he started to run or tried to run. That's when Victor's shadow grabbed his left leg, forcing Cortex to trip. Cortex landed flat on his stomach, flinching in a bit of pain. He spun around as he saw that Victor and Mortiz's shadows were starting to pull him towards them. Cortex struggled, trying to get out of their grip. That's when he saw something. Crash's hand. He looked up and saw Crash standing there, looking scared._

_Crash breathed, "Cortex, take my hand!"_

_Cortex reached out his right hand to Crash's left one. He struggled against the shadows that now held down both his feet. Suddenly, his fingertips touched Crash's which resulted this majestic light appearing out of nowhere, blinding them._

_Cortex cried out, "CRASH!"_

...

"Neo?!"

Cortex opened his eyes in a shot, quickly sitting up in his bed. He had been laying on his stomach, the blanket wrapped around his feet. He looked to the right side, seeing his sister.

He asked, in a cold sweat, "Nance?"

She looked worried as she stated, "Neo, for heavens sake, are you okay? You were screaming your head off!"

Cortex panted as he replied, "I just had a very bad nightmare..."

Nacey sat down on the bed next to him and responded, "Apparently and it was about Crash..."

Cortex perked up at this as he asked, "Was I screaming his name?"

Nacey answered, "Yes..." She questioned, "Neo, what is going on? Are you sure you wanna stay here for the rest of your life?"

Cortex sighed as he explained, "Nina needs her Mother and after the whole Phoenix thing, I have been feeling awful. Everything is my fault Nance... The Evil Twins, Uka-Uka, N. Tropy...the list goes on..."

Nacey pointed out, "The Phoenix thing was not your fault. Uka-Uka just used your state to get what he wanted. You away from Crash. And it worked. And it will continue to work if you stay here."

Cortex replied, "Maybe. Right now...I just...I just need to clear my head."

With that; Cortex got up, went into the bathroom, and got dressed. Nacey just sat there on his bed, feeling badly for her younger brother.

...

At a local tea shop, Cortex sat down as his waitress took his order and then headed off again. Cortex brought out his phone, staring at Crash's contact information. Did - should - he dare?

"Neo Cortex?"

Cortex looked up, closing his phone, as he saw a beautiful woman standing there. She was a medium height, rather slim, B cup size breasts, had long brown hair, big brown eyes, wearing a beautiful short sleeved turquoise dress with a light blue wrap on her shoulders, and light blue high heeled shoes.

Cortex stammered, "C - Cynthia Crest?"

Cynthia nodded, smiling as Cortex bolted up from his seat and hugged his old classmate. Cynthia returned the hug, giggling as the two old schoolmates pulled out of their embrace.

She stated, "I can't believe its you! You look terrific!"

Cortex blushed as he replied, "You do too, Cynthia. So beautiful..." Cynthia blushed as he quickly added, "Uh, I mean smart..."

Cynthia giggled, remembering how bad he was at giving girls (aside from his sisters) compliments.

She stated, "You look rather smart yourself." Cortex looked modest, smiling. She added, "I heard about your Mom. I am so sorry."

Cortex replied, rather softly, "Yeah, me too." He looked at her, rather nervously as he asked, "Would you care to join me?"

Cynthia smiled and answered, "I'd love to."

Cortex smiled as he pulled out a seat for her. It was going to be a rather interesting day.

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: I thought I would focus a bit more on Cortex since he's the one going through turmoil for the start of this fanfiction. Plus, he is one of my favorite characters. There's a lot more to him than anyone thinks. Anyways, hope you all enjoy. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the 10th anniversary of Crash Twin Sanity, we have this story! (Keep in mind that this is pretty dated.) Cortex is trying to stay in London with his sister and niece. However, when certain events start to unfold, Cortex has no other choice but to return to a life he was trying to get away from. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

Cortex and Cynthia laughed, having been hanging out for hours on end. The two were talking intensely about the past and what they had been doing most of their lives. The two of them had met during a high school project. At that time, Cortex was attending a _'good'_ school with his sisters because his mother frown upon his _'evil'_ ambitions. Eventually, Cortex left London without saying goodbye to Cynthia, not wanting to hurt her.

As they talked about their lives, Cortex had decided to leave out his years on the island and instead told Cynthia that he had been travelling the world. He also told her that he was a doctor of science and the only reason Nina went with him was because of Nacey settling things with her ex.

Cynthia stated, "After high school, I went to college and started to study accounting. Eventually got myself a job at a bank."

Cortex replied, "It's so interesting that you actually are good at bookkeeping."

Cynthia responded, "I am but it is a dying art, with computers taking over and everything. Kids these days don't seem to understand where we came from, you know?"

Cortex told Cynthia, sipping on his tea a bit, "I keep telling Nina the same thing."

Cynthia joked, "Well, nieces don't tend to listen to their uncles." Cortex laughed at that as did Cynthia. She stopped as she confessed, "I'm so glad I saw you today. You haven't changed, Neo."

Cortex commented, a bit nervous, "Well, I wouldn't say that exactly."

As far as Cynthia knew, Cortex had NOT changed, due to the fact that his mother wouldn't allow him to be _'evil'_ during his high school years. Surprisingly enough, no one could really tell the difference (except for his sisters) and Cortex did wind up joining the Drama Club.

Cynthia stated, "Oh come on, you've been a perfect gentleman tonight and yet you are still single?"

Cortex blushed a little bit as he replied, "I just haven't found anyone."

Cynthia was the one to blush now and responded, "Me either."

The two stared at the other, hoping that someone would make the first move. However, it was the waiter that broke them up.

The waiter stated, "Your check."

Cortex started to say, "Thank..."

That's when he looked at the waiter and saw Maurtiz's face. He jumped a mile high, gaining the attention of Cynthia.

Cynthia asked, worried, "Neo?"

Cortex quickly got out his money, frightened, as he ran out the door terrified. Cynthia looked at the waiter and saw a normal every day man. She got concerned, apologized for what had happened, and left.

...

Cortex had stopped running when he got to a park. He panted, scared. Why was he seeing illusions? Was he going mad because he wasn't going back to the island? Were Victor and Maurtiz really still alive? When he finally slow down his heart rate, Cynthia found him.

She asked, "Neo, what happened back there?"

Cortex started to answer, "Cynthia, I..."

Cynthia interrupted, "Did you jump a mile high at the waiter so you wouldn't have to kiss me?!"

Cortex tried to say, "No but..."

Cynthia started to say, "I mean I don't get you sometimes and..."

That's when Cortex did something that he'd never thought he would do. He kissed Cynthia. Cynthia's eyes flew open, instantly feeling fireworks as she returned the kiss. Cortex felt the same fireworks as the newly formed couple held each other close. Cortex was the one to break it, much to his dismay.

He truthfully stated, "I am so sorry, I just had a bit of an illusion from a lack of sleep. That's all it was, I assure you."

Cynthia relaxed as she replied, "Oh I am so sorry... How come you didn't tell me sooner?"

Cortex stroked her hair and responded, "I didn't want to worry you..."

Cynthia blushed as she looked deep into Cortex's eyes. That's when she kissed him passionately, the two making out a bit in the park. She was the one to break it, looking at him still. Cortex smiled, his heart pounding. He found his reason to stay...forever.

She commented, "I have to go home." She paused and asked, "When can I see you again?"

Cortex answered, "Tomorrow at the college. I think I'm gonna apply for a teaching job there."

Cynthia's eyes flew open as she started to say, "Does that mean...?"

Cortex stated, "Yes. I am staying."

Cynthia gushed gleefully as she gave him a kiss goodbye and headed home. Cortex floated on air as he returned home.

...

As Cortex entered his sisters home, he was surprised that Nacey was there waiting for him. He closed the door behind him, wondering if she was going to lecture him like their mother once did.

She asked, "Neo, where have you been all day?"

Cortex answered, "With Cynthia, if you must know."

Nacey stated, "Cynthia Crest? She's back in London?"

Cortex corrected, "She never left. Unlike me..."

Nacey started to say, "Neo, I think we should go back to N. Sanity Isle and..."

Cortex blurted out, "And do what? Cause more harm? Cause more pain? Cause more suffering? I've already done that enough, Nance. I'm tired of it. No, wait, I'm SICK of it. I just want to be normal for once. Not be the villain...not be the hero... Just me... Doctor Neo Periwinkle Cortex. And that's the way its going to stay, nightmares or not."

Nacey was stunned as Cortex went upstairs to his room, closing the door.

Nina came out of hiding and stated, "That didn't go over so well."

Nacey replied, "He has so many emotions on himself its not even funny."

Nina asked, "What are we gonna do?"

Nacey sighed as she answered, "Not much we can do. Just hope and pray that your Uncle Neo snaps out of this in time..."

Nina stated, "I still think we should tell him..."

Nacey replied, "We will, when he's ready."

...

A few days later, Cortex was at the University of London, speaking with the dean about a teaching job.

"Well," the dean stated, looking over Cortex's records, "These records are amazing Dr. Cortex."

"Thank you, Dr. Terrance," Cortex replied, a bit nervous.

Dr. Terrance closed the file and responded, "I like what I see. You're hired!" That's when he extended his hand and added, "Welcome aboard!"

Cortex smiled as he shook Dr. Terrance's hand, thrilled as said, "Oh, thank you, Dr. Terrance!"

 _'Guess knowing a few evil things does help,'_ Cortex thought, remembering what his original records looked like. Dr. Terrance showed him around, telling him all about the University of London and the people that he was going to work with. What caught his eye was a paper about Phoenix. Cortex's blood stopped cold as he couldn't stop staring at it. Dr. Terrance saw this and went over to him.

He asked, "Pretty good, huh?"

Cortex snapped out his trance and answered, a bit too quickly, "Yes, yes it is."

Dr. Terrance stated, "Took the world over in a day. Disappeared mysteriously as he appeared. I think the American government is trying to hide something..."

Cortex replied, walking away from the paper, "Well, you never know, right?"

Dr. Terrance agreed as they kept on walking, Cortex never even turning back to look at that paper ever again...

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: Thought I also show that while Cortex was Phoenix that he did attack where he was from and just never remembered it. Cause I thought it was strange why Cortex would avoid England of all places. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the 10th anniversary of Crash Twin Sanity, we have this story! (Keep in mind that this is pretty dated.) Cortex is trying to stay in London with his sister and niece. However, when certain events start to unfold, Cortex has no other choice but to return to a life he was trying to get away from. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

That afternoon, Cortex and Cynthia were together again. The two had stopped for lunch at a local restaurant, laughing and talking up a storm. Cortex couldn't help staring at Cynthia. She was just so amazingly beautiful. He blushed but eventually snapped out of it, knowing that he had to say something before it got awkward.

Cortex admitted, "I haven't had this much fun since high school!"

Cynthia laughed as she stated, putting her hands underneath her head, "You have really surprised me, you know..."

Cortex perked up and asked, "What do you mean?"

Cynthia smiled as she answered, "Well, here you are, acting like a man that has left his best friend behind or something..." Cortex chuckled a bit nervously at that as she added, "But you have really impressed me by finally slowing down your crazy life."

Cortex blushed as he confessed, "Actually, you are right on two things, Cynthia. One - I did leave my best friend behind. And two: the reason I'm slowing down...is because of you."

Cynthia was the one to blush now but got curious and asked, "Wait, you did leave behind your best friend?"

Cortex shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he answered, "Yes...I did..."

 _'Please don't ask why,'_ he thought, pleading to God that she wouldn't ask.

However; luck was not on Cortex's side as Cynthia questioned, "Why?"

Cortex sighed as he thought, _'Crud. I better think of something quick.'_

He thought a bit as he quickly explained, "In all honesty, I felt like I was doing everything wrong. Like I could do nothing right in our friendship..." As the sugar in his tea dissolved, making ripples, Cortex sniffled as the magic of guilt was really getting to him. He didn't want to lie to Cynthia but he had no choice. He added, "I left him behind to lead my own life. Away from making more mistakes that could endanger our friendship."

As Cortex hung his head, Cynthia took his hands into hers. Cortex looked up as she gave him a warm and loving smile.

She asked, "What was his name?"

Cortex paled but quickly lied, as he looked into her eyes, "I'm so used to calling him by his nickname. His nickname was Crash cause he crashed into so many things it was quite funny. He even made jokes about it from time to time."

Cynthia giggled at that as she stated, "Sounds like he was a fine friend. Too fine of a friend to leave behind."

Cortex replied, "Granted but he loves his home and I couldn't dare ask him to come here."

Cynthia asked, "Then why not go to him?"

Cortex paled again and quickly lied, "Oh, I don't know if I could. See, the last time I saw him, we were forced away by forces beyond our control."

Cynthia questioned, "Like you had to leave him behind?"

Cortex answered, "Yes...so technically its not my fault..."

Cynthia pointed out, "Granted but have you told him of what you are doing..."

Cortex stated, "I haven't really spoken to him. I did speak to Nicholas but not to Crash..."

Cynthia smiled as she replied, "Call him."

Cortex paled and asked, "Right now?"

Cynthia answered, "Yes! Right now. And put it on speaker."

Cortex took out his phone and nervously scrolled down to Crash's name. He nervously slid the green key into place as the phone started to ring, placing the call on speaker. Cynthia waited as Cortex got more nervous, praying that Crash wouldn't answer. He wouldn't know what to say. Luck seemed to be on Cortex's side as he got Crash's voice mail.

The voice mail said, in Crash's voice, _"Hey, this is Crash Bandicoot. Sorry I can't get to the phone right now but leave your name and your number and I'll get right back to you."_

Cynthia's eyes were wide as she looked at Cortex. But then again, everyone in the place did. They all knew that Crash Bandicoot was the one that saved them from Phoenix. They didn't expect one of their own to be best friends with him. Cortex immediately put his phone away, headed out the door, and paying for the meal.

...

Cortex slammed the door closed on his sister's house as he leaned up against the door, wondering if he was doing the right thing.

"Neo?"

The short little yellow bald man looked and saw his sister standing there.

Cortex answered, "Nance, I'm not in the mood. Cynthia just found out I know Crash, thee Crash Bandicoot. I didn't want her finding out. I feel so guilty about what happened with the whole Phoenix thing...that's why I wanted to stay. I still want to stay."

"That might not be an option," Nina stated, walking over to her uncle and mother.

Cortex perked up at this and asked, "What do you mean?"

Nina took a deep breath as she answered, "I've been seeing Victor and Maurtiz in flashes lately."

Cortex looked shocked and Nacey added, "It's true."

Cortex immediately hugged his niece and admitted, "I have too..."

Nina was surprised by this as she returned the hug, asking, "So what do we do?"

Nacey answered, "I think we all know what we have to do."

Cortex pulled out of his hug with Nina and stated, "And since my job doesn't really start until January, we can leave right away."

Nina smiled as she replied, "Great!"

Nacey responded, "Glad to have you back, Neo."

Cortex told her, "I never left. Just been feeling down." There's when they heard a knock at the door. He added, "Who could that be?" He opened the door and there was Cynthia. He breathed, "Cynthia?"

Cynthia stated, "Neo, I came to talk to you..."

Cortex replied, "Well, make it fast, we're...leaving."

Cynthia perked up at that as Cortex suddenly looked sad. He didn't want to break it off with the woman that he had feelings for but what else was he supposed to do? He and Nina were seeing Victor and Maurtiz in visions lately...

Cynthia repeated, "Leaving? But why? Because of what happened?"

Cortex stated, "Sorta." He sighed as he knew that he couldn't keep up this charade anymore. He added, "Truth of the matter is, I am the creator of Crash Bandicoot and I was Phoenix. But I had amnesia at that time so I didn't know what I was doing. Eventually, something happened with an alien emperor who sent us all home and freed me and my friends from the curse of evil. Apparently that curse is still real...and now we must return to the one place I swore that I would never tell another soul that it existed..." He paused, hoping that he wouldn't regret this later. He finished, "N. Sanity Isle."

Cynthia looked surprised. N. Sanity Isle really...existed?

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: Hope Cortex knows what he's doing! And this entire story is in dedication for the 10th anniversary of Crash Twin Sanity! October 1, 2004, this amazing game came into our lives! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the 10th anniversary of Crash Twin Sanity, we have this story! (Keep in mind that this is pretty dated.) Cortex is trying to stay in London with his sister and niece. However, when certain events start to unfold, Cortex has no other choice but to return to a life he was trying to get away from. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

Cynthia was still standing in the doorway as Cortex, Nina, and Nacey were getting ready to leave. Nina was already all packed as was Nacey. They were just waiting for Cortex. Cynthia was in a daze as the door opened a bit, allowing a Pichu to come in.

"Is this the home of Neo Cortex?" The Pichu asked, a bit unsure.

Cynthia was surprised by this as Cortex saw the Pichu right away.

Cortex ran over to him and gushed, "Pete!"

With that, he hugged the youngest Pichu brother, whom returned the hug awkwardly. He never saw Cortex look so...clean.

Pete looked surprised as he asked, "Cortex? What happened to you?"

Cortex answered, "Nina and I were returned back to our normal states before we became evil. Velo must've done something when we were hit by that light cause you are still the same."

Pete stated, "Well yeah, obliviously..."

Nina came over as she joked, "Watch it."

Pete laughed as Cortex looked around, anxiously.

He got worried as he asked, "Where's John?"

Pete answered, "Oh, he went ahead of me back to the island. I told him I wanted to talk to you."

Cortex questioned, "To me...?"

Pete stated, "Yeah. You've got to come home! Victor and Maurtiz might be back!"

Cynthia perked up at this and asked, "Who are they?"

Cortex ignored her for the moment as he asked the youngest Pichu brother, "You are having the illusions too?"

Pete nodded as he answered, "John and I are both having them. Why? Are you and Nina having them too?"

Cortex stated, "Afraid so."

Nacey replied, "Then that only urges us to return."

Cortex nodded as he put down Pete. Pete looked at his oldest friend as Cortex kept his eyes down.

Pete asked, "Cortex?"

Cortex started to sob, the tears hitting the floor. Cynthia couldn't help but feel sorry for Cortex and that's when she did something that she thought she would never do again. She hugged Cortex, surprising him. Cortex looked at her as Cynthia looked at him.

She breathed, "Everything will be okay."

He looked at her and asked, "You mean you forgive me?"

Cynthia blushed as she answered, "Well, I can see why you lied to me in the first place. No one can believed an evolved bandicoot that you created, much less a talking Pichu."

Pete defended, "Hey! I was talking LONG before I even met Cortex!"

Nina joked, "Annoyingly so."

Pete shot her a look as Nina and Nacey giggled a bit. Cynthia and Cortex smiled. Cortex stroked Cynthia's soft cheeks, looking deep into her eyes.

He commented, "Thank you."

She stated, "No. Thank you."

With that, the two of them shared a brief kiss, to which Pete jokingly gagged.

...

That evening; Cortex, Nina, Nacey, and Pete were at the boat docks with a rented motorboat. Cynthia was there as the crew boarded. They wanted to make sure that their trip to N. Sanity Isle was a quiet one so no one got suspicious.

Cortex looked at Cynthia (who was still standing on the docks) and asked, "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Cynthia answered, "I think its best I stay, in case anyone asks where you three have gone off to."

Pete joked, "It's my breath, isn't it?"

Nina smiled as she stated, "Well, it does smell like week old Oran Berries."

Nacey added, "And week old Pecha Berries as well."

Pete rolled his eyes playfully as everyone had a good chuckle. Cortex turned to his girlfriend as he briefly stepped off of the motorboat and kissed Cynthia one last time. Cynthia returned it as Cortex was the one to break it. He sadly let go of her, going into the motorboat once more. Cynthia untied the morning ropes as the motorboat started to float in the harbor. Nina started the engine as the motorboat headed into the cold waters.

The only one looking back was a concerned Cortex, watching as his girlfriend disappeared from sight. He knew now that he would never return home again and wished he told Cynthia that before he left. A sole tear escaped his eyes and went into the waters below.

...

A few days later, the motorboat had arrived on N. Sanity Island after a few stops for gas and food. Nina was the first off of the boat as she jumped onto the white sandy beach and smelled the air.

She asked, "Are we on the east side?"

Nacey answered, "Looks like it."

Pete questioned, "Isn't Crash's beach on the north side?"

Cortex stated, tying up the boat, "Yes but if we kept going in the direction we were, we would've wounded up into an unfamiliar waters."

Nina replied, "Well, at least we're on the island."

Nacey responded, "This is true."

Pete told them, "Then let's find my brother and Crash."

Cortex nodded and said, "Right."

With that, the four of them headed towards N. Sanity Isle Beach, also known as Bandicoot beach.

...

Crash didn't know what to expect anymore. John had arrived the other day, all alone, and the oldest Pichu brother was talking with Crash's family. Pete had gone to London to talk to Cortex. _'Something tells me that Pete might be coming alone,'_ Crash thought, tears coming to his eyes. That's when something caught his attention.

"Crash?"

The south Australian bandicoot looked up and saw something that he would see again. Standing there, a foot or two away, was his best friend - Doctor Neo Periwinkle Cortex. Even though he looked strange, like a normal person, Crash recognized him right away.

"C - Cortex?"

Cortex ran towards Crash and Crash ran towards Cortex. The two met with a hug as Cortex started to cry on Crash's fur. Crash refrained from crying, holding Cortex close as the two best friends stayed like that for a bit. It was like nothing else existed. Nina, Nacey, and Pete came up from behind Cortex. Coco, Crunch, Aku-Aku, and John came up from behind Crash. John hugged his baby brother as Pete returned the hug. Everyone smiled at the sight.

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the 10th anniversary of Crash Twin Sanity, we have this story! (Keep in mind that this is pretty dated.) Cortex is trying to stay in London with his sister and niece. However, when certain events start to unfold, Cortex has no other choice but to return to a life he was trying to get away from. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

Crash and Cortex finally pulled out of their embrace. Crash looked at his best friend, a bit puzzled. He never saw Cortex look like this before. It was quite strange to him.

"What happened to you," Crash finally asked.

"Long story," Cortex answered, looking sheepish.

Coco and N. Gin were on Coco's laptop, looking at the tenth dimension. N. Gin was really close to the female bandicoot, prompting Cortex to wonder if N. Gin had finally confessed his feelings for Coco or not. _'Sure hope he did,'_ Cortex thought.

Coco stated, "Well, the scans been sweeping the tenth dimension. Nothing seems out of the ordinary."

N. Gin added, "As of right now..."

Crunch shook his head and wondered, "How could this all be happening though?"

Aku-Aku questioned, "Yes, how can they be alive when you all defeated them?"

John shrugged as he answered, "Well, we never said that they were alive."

Pete nodded in agreement and added, "Yeah, we just said that we saw them in visions."

Coco zoomed on a factory that was being built with a rather large metal Wumpa Fruit as its logo.

She gasped and stated, "Hey guys, you might want to check THIS out!"

Everyone peeked over Coco's shoulder as they saw a rather large machine.

Nacey asked, "What's that?"

Nina answered, "Don't know..."

Crash whispered, "Never saw THAT when we were there."

Aku-Aku stated, "Whatever it is can't be good." That's when he saw something and added, "Coco, freeze the feed for a moment."

Coco did as she was asked as she froze the frame. There, was a rather LARGE and long machine that almost looked like a giant washing machine only with a lot of tubes.

Nacey started to say, "What on earth...?"

Nina told them, "That wasn't there before."

Crash asked his sister, "What do you think it is?"

Coco answered, "Not sure but I have a question for you."

Cortex stated, although it was more of a question, "A question for us?"

Coco nodded as she asked, "Did you ever destroy the Vice-Versa-Reversa Device that the Evil Twins told you about?"

John answered, "Actually, now that you ask, we never found it."

Pete added, "That's right. We looked everywhere but never found the thing."

Crunch pointed to a logo on the front of the machine and asked, "Hey, isn't that their creepy logo?"

Everyone took a look as the Twin Sanity team groaned with annoyance.

N. Gin questioned, "Does that answer your question?"

Crunch answered, "Clear as day."

Crash groaned, "Great, as if we didn't have enough problems..."

Aku-Aku commented, "We have to go to Iceberg Lair, use the Psychroton, get to the 10th dimension, and shut down the Vice-Versa-Reversa."

Nacey stated, "Sounds simple enough."

Cortex got a good look at N. Gin and replied, "I will never get used to that..."

N. Gin asked, "What? Me looking like a person?"

Cortex answered, "That and the fact that you no longer need the rocket to live. Velo did really bless you, Nicholas."

N. Gin blushed proudly as he stated, "Thank you my master...Neo."

Cortex nodded as the group headed towards the bay, like they did oh so long ago. Along the way, Crash had explained to Cortex that Papu Papu had passed on, due to being overweight. As for Pinstripe, he left the island.

Cortex questioned, "For good?"

Crash shook his head and answered, "Nah. I think he'll be back. I know he will. Tawna and his baby are buried here."

Just saying that alone made Cortex lower his head in regret. Crash instantly felt bad but there was not much he could do now. Everything was now set in stone. Polar, Pura, Koala Kong, Fake Crash, Carbon Crash, Madame Amberley, N. Trance, Rilla Roo, Chick _"Gizzard Lips"_ , Stew, The Viscount, Yaya, Penta Penguin, Farmer Ernest, and Rusty the Walrus were all dead...and it was all thanks to Phoenix...

...

Meanwhile, Tiny was at the bay, bored as all heck. He didn't know where everyone was. He didn't know what happened to Phoenix, or N. Gin, or even Nina. All he knew was that he was at this stupid bay, bored and vengeful. That's when he heard some commotion. Quickly hiding, he saw Crunch walking ahead of the bandicoots. Tiny didn't need to re-think the golden opportunity that was now in his lap. He lunged out, pinning Crunch to the beach.

Crunch protested, "Hey!"

Tiny snarled, "Tiny will make you pay!"

Crunch struggled underneath Tiny's grip. But it was of no use, the tiger had gotten stronger. Crunch quickly reacted by kicking him Tiny off of him. Tiny roared, mostly in annoyance. Cortex, N. Gin, and Nina all saw the mutant tiger and Cortex and Nina were automatically puzzled.

Pete asked, "Cortex? What's wrong?"

Cortex questioned, "Well, why didn't Tiny go back to normal?"

Nina added, "Come to think of it, why didn't you guys go back to normal?"

N. Gin informed them, "Well, Coco and I did some checking and it seems whoever was there when Velo waved his scepter, was changed in someway shape or form. For example, we had the curse of evil lifted from us. John and Pete can now no longer evolve, Aku-Aku is wiser, Crash is more of a leader, Coco is less stubborn, and Crunch thinks more on his feet."

Crunch breathed a sigh of relief as he stated, "That was close."

Tiny huffed, "Now Tiny mad!"

As he said that, Cortex looked at his tiger creation. He couldn't believe that one of his creations had so much anger in his very being. Crash looked at his best friend and couldn't help but wonder if Velo did more to him than they all originally thought. Crunch toppled Tiny with pure power, using his brains as well.

Nina gushed, "That was awesome!"

Aku-Aku stated, "Now get out of our sight, Tiny."

Tiny huffed, "Tiny know you did something to my friends!"

Nacey asked her brother, "Did he always talk in the third person?"

Cortex ignored her as he went over to Tiny and asked, "Tiny?"

Tiny looked as he snorted at Cortex, not recognizing the ex-evil scientist.

He asked, "Tiny don't want to talk to short yellow bald man. ...Tiny already lost his favorite short yellow bald man..."

Cortex's facial expression changed from sadness to pity as he gently - and unafraid - rubbed Tiny's snout. Tiny perked up as everyone watched in complete and total awe.

Cortex whispered, "Yeah, you remember that, don't you? The way I did it when I first created you..."

Tiny looked in complete and total awe and asked, "Tiny wanna know if you are really Cortex."

Cortex smiled as he answered, "Yes, Tiny. It's me. Doctor Neo Periwinkle Cortex."

Tiny still looked stunned and was about to say something else when a familiar voice caught their attention.

"Alright, hands in the air! No one move!"

Everyone threw their hands up when they saw two long swords coming out of the jungle.

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: That doesn't look good! Who could it be? Are the Evil Twins really alive? Will I ever stop asking questions? There's only one way of finding out! You guys stay tuned! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the 10th anniversary of Crash Twin Sanity, we have this story! (Keep in mind that this is pretty dated.) Cortex is trying to stay in London with his sister and niece. However, when certain events start to unfold, Cortex has no other choice but to return to a life he was trying to get away from. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

Cortex slowly turned his head, bewildered to see Komodo Joe and Komodo Moe in the jungle (and with their swords drawn). They were a duo of anthropomorphized Komodo dragons who dress in ancient Turkish-like outfits and attack with scimitars. Crash assumed a fighting stance.

Komodo Moe stated, "Well, look at what we have 'ere. Crash Bandicoot. Such a memory."

Crash hissed, "What are you two doing here? How are you still alive?"

Komodo Moe replied, "We've been hidin' out. And now we have the perfect opportunity to take you out for good."

Crunch stood strong and stated, "Not going to happen."

John looked at him as he asked, "Crunch, what are you doing?"

Crunch answered, "Holding them off. We don't know how much time we have to get to the 10th dimension or what is going on there. We need to be quick about it. So I'll hold off Gross and Weird."

Komodo Moe hissed, "Hey! You take that back!"

Crunch smirked, "Alright, you aren't weird."

Komodo Moe replied, thinking it was a compliment, "That's better."

Pete started to ask, "Wait, didn't you..."

Crunch stated, smirking, "Wait for it."

Komodo Moe realized that Thunder and insulted him again as he hissed, "Hey! You son of a bitch!"

With that, he went after Crunch, his twin brother right behind him. Crash saw their chance to get to the lab.

He yelled, "Move it, everyone!"

Everyone started to hustle, even Tiny. Cortex approached his best friend.

The short yellow bald man asked, "Are you sure?"

Crash answered, "As much as I hate leaving anyone behind, Crunch is right. We might have a limited window to figure things out. We can't blow it."

Cortex looked at Crunch and then at Crash, only nodding sadly. Crash gave him a sad smile as they continued towards the docks.

...

"...they are getting closer towards the lab..."

"...do they suspect anything?"

"...from what we've just witnessed, then no. Aku-Aku has not yet told them."

Uka-Uka appeared out of the shadows as he looked at the torn and rather beaten up Evil Twins of Victor and Mortiz.

He stated, "My brother probably does not realize of the power they possess that is in bloom. By the time the next full moon comes, that prophetic light will come to be. And we, as evil beings, will be no more."

Victor questioned, "My lord, why did you ever allow us to live once more? Especially after we attacked you."

Mortiz added, "Yeah. Certainly you want us dead and buried."

Uka-Uka replied, "While it is true that ten years have passed since you two were trying to get revenge on Cortex, I already sensed the goodness in Cortex's heart. Since the time of the first incident with the Light, I knew one day Crash would figure out a way to have his best friend on his side. I tried to replace him. N. Trance, Ripto, N. Tropy, Nina...the list goes on. I've been trying to keep Cortex far away from Crash so the Light doesn't become a reality. That's why I lead them to Kobold."

Victor responded, "It makes sense, my lord."

Mortiz commented, "That explains that Evil Cortex here when we first arrived. He must've been just blossoming into that form."

Uka-Uka stated, "That is correct and if this 10th dimension does follow the rules of my dimension, eventually, there will be an Evil Light. The opposite of what we all fear. It would get rid of everything peaceful and good."

Victor put two-and-two together and said, "Which is why you've been trying to get Evil Crash and Evil Cortex to become enemies, since this Evil Light works in opposite of the Light that is about to be born."

Mortiz asked, "But it won't be born until the next moon?"

Uka-Uka answered, "Yes, that is correct. And if that does happen and Evil Cortex and Evil Crash are not enemies by then, it will be over for everyone here in the 10th dimension."

"You forget, my lord, there is one other problem."

Uka-Uka turned and saw Evil Cortex standing there. He looked like Cortex when he was evil, except he look a lot darker and wore the clothes that Phoenix once wore.

The magical mask questioned, "What is it?"

Evil Cortex answered, "Well, our good counterparts have been friends forever. Evil Crash and I can't stand the sight of each other. How do you possibly expect for me to touch hands with...a bandicoot?"

Upon saying that, he shivered and make a gagging sound.

Uka-Uka stated, "I know it is not your style to do that but we might need it in the upcoming future."

Evil Cortex questioned, "Oh yes, my lord. What did you want me to do with the test subjects?"

Uka-Uka answered, "Ah, yes. Give them to N. Brio. He would rather enjoy playing with animals again."

Evil Cortex nodded as he headed out, carrying a cage of animals: a bandicoot, a ponteroo, and several more. The Evil Twins seemed to have smirked evilly as they went back to the task at hand.

...

Back in the normal dimension, the group had finally made it to the docks. They all got on the boat, ready to go. Aku-Aku floated over Crash's head. N. Gin placed his hand on Cortex's shoulder.

"Ready?" He asked.

Cortex nodded and answered, "Ready."

With that, Nina gave the boat driver a wave and headed out to sea, headed towards the one place that held so many memories for them all: Iceberg Lair.

_..._

_AK1028: And memories for us as well. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the 10th anniversary of Crash Twin Sanity, we have this story! (Keep in mind that this is pretty dated.) Cortex is trying to stay in London with his sister and niece. However, when certain events start to unfold, Cortex has no other choice but to return to a life he was trying to get away from. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

Crash, Cortex, Nina, Nacey, Coco, N. Gin, John, Pete, and Aku-Aku touched the snowy surface of Iceberg Lair. Cortex took a deep breath, the wave of memories coming back to him. N. Gin approached him, rather quietly.

He asked, "My master, er, Neo?"

Cortex decided to ignore that mess up as he answered, "Yes Nicholas?"

"Are you okay?" N. Gin asked, although the answer was quite oblivious.

Cortex stated, "I never wanted any of this to happen. I never wanted to put anyone in danger..."

"Freeze!" A female voice said.

Everyone turned as they all saw an evolved female Ponderoo. She had light orange fur, as oppose to Pinstripe's dark red fur. She had long hair hair, blue eyes, B cup breasts, wearing a light blue blouse, striped purple jeans, and purple shoes. Crash started to drool instantly (even though she was holding a bazooka), remembering her.

He breathed, "Cristaen Ponderoo."

Coco asked, "Who?"

Cristaen perked up, looking at Crash as she asked, "Crash Bandicoot?"

Aku-Aku stated, "Yes, this is Crash Bandicoot." He paused and asked Cortex, "When did you create her?"

Cortex replied, "A bit after I created Pinstripe."

Cristaen perked up more as she dropped the bazooka and asked, "Dr. Cortex?"

John joked, "She's defiantly a creation."

Pete added, jokingly, "What was your first clue?"

Nacey commented, "Cristaen, we have come to use my brother's invention, the Psychroton."

Cristaen stated, "It's still here. Selma, Johnny, and Coral are watching it."

Aku-Aku looked at Cortex as he asked, "Do you know them?"

Cortex answered, "Selma and Johnny are Cristaen and Pinstripe's step sister and brother, if you will. Coral is Crunch's little sister."

Coco questioned, "Crunch has a little sister?"

N. Gin answered, "Yeah and she's also technically your cousin."

Aku-Aku looked at Cristaen and asked, "So can we use the Psychroton?"

Cristean answered, "Yeah, although I don't know why you need it..."

The team head inside as Crash blushed as Cristaen's beauty. Cortex smiled a little but then frowned, remembering his own little lady back home.

...

John entered the Psychroton room and gushed, "Whoa! It looks brand new!"

"Course it is!" A male voice stated.

That's when a male Ponderoo came over. He looked a bit like Pinstripe, though his fur was way darker and he wore a green loose fitting shirt, blue torn jeans, and brown shoes.

Pete asked, "Are you Johnny?"

Johnny answered, "Yep, that's me. Johnny Ponderoo, half brother to Pinstripe and Cristaen."

Cortex saw the Psychroton in such a good condition that even he was awed. Another female Ponderoo came over. She looked a little bit like Cristaen, only her fur was darker like her brothers and she had long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail except one strand which was blonde and dangled in her face. She had green eyes, B cup breasts, wearing a tight pink shirt, pink striped jeans, and black shoes.

Cristaen stated, "My step sister, Selma."

Selma waved as she gushed, "Hi everyone!"

Crash muttered to Cortex, "When did you make them bubbly?"

Cortex replied, "She was one of the rejects just like Cristaen, Johnny, Selma, and Coral. I wasn't expecting them to live out here."

Nacey responded, walking around, "None of us were."

Nina bumped into someone and started to say, "Sorry about..."

That's when she saw a female Bandicoot. She had the same color of fur as Crunch did but looked A LOT like Coco. She had long brown hair pulled into a high ponytail, green eyes, B cup breasts, wearing a loose fitting pink shirt, tight blue jeans, and white shoes.

She asked, "Who are you?"

Nina answered, "Nina Cortex. Who the heck are you?"

She stated, "I'm Coral."

Crash looked at her and replied, "Wow. You do look a lot like Coco."

Cortex responded, "She does have some of Coco's DNA but she has mostly Crunch's."

Aku-Aku looked at the Psychroton and asked, "Is it still powered by power crystals?"

Johnny answered, "You know it and they have to be nothing but the best."

Nacey stated, "Then we go crystal hunting."

Nina replied, "There's an old storage room where uncle hid them after we met VC for the first time."

Crash shot Cortex a look jokingly as Cortex defended, "Hey, it came in handy..."

John stated, "Sure did."

Coco replied, "Okay, Nina and Nacey will get the power crystals we need. Nicholas and I will work on finding the Evil Twins lair...if there is one."

Cortex started to say, "No doubt there is one and..." He paused and asked, "Wait, wait, wait. Did you just call him...Nicholas?"

Coco answered, "Uh...yeah...? What else would I call my boyfriend?"

Cortex blurted out, "Boyfriend?!"

N. Gin smiled a bit sheepishly, kissing Coco on the cheek to prove her point. To this, Cortex just fainted. As he lost consciousness, he heard Nina saying something.

"That could've gone better."

...

-Flashback: After Crash Twin Sanity-

_Nina went into the organ room after her classes were over and saw that her principal, Madame Amberely is there._

_Amberely stated, coldly, "Well, look at who has returned to our school...Nina Cortex."_

_Nina wrinkled her nose a bit and responded, "You look well."_

_Madame Amberely scoffed at her, annoyed as she yelled, "Flattery will get you nowhere with me, young lady. Detention for blowing off your classes. Now, get going!"_

_Nina rolled her eyes at her command and replied, "Oh, yes ma'am."_

_A_ _mberely grabbed her by the arm and forewarned, "One of these days, Nina Cortex, your uncle shall be blacklisted for being too soft."_ _Nina was about to protest but Madame Amberely then added, "And the fact that you are hiding that you're really good!"_

_Nina managed to get out her principal's grip and said, standing firm, "That's not going to happen! You watch and see!" With that, Nina walked away from her principal, totally annoyed._ _Under her breath; she added, "At least, not while Uka-Uka is still breathing...."_

_With that, she walks into the detention hall and saw that students were battling. As a part of detention, the students often battled each other to work on their combat skills. Nina then noticed that a boy was sitting out. Nina took a risk and approached him. He had short blonde hair, blue eyes, very white skin, yellow shirt, blue jeans, and blue and white shoes. Nina was a bit surprised that he wasn't wearing the school uniform._

_She asked, "Haven't been challenged yet?"_

_The boy shook his head and answered, "Nah, not really."_

_Nina turned and saw a red headed boy with brown eyes._ _He was wearing the same school uniform as Nina but he was a bit taller than the boy she was talking with._

_Nina commented, "Steve is really rocking hard."_

_The boy raised an eyebrow and asked, "You know him?"_

_Nina nodded and answered, "Sure do, that's Steve and he has special fire moves." She called out to him, "Hey, Steve!"_

_Steve turned to Nina and waved as he shouted, "Hey, Nina! Welcome back! I would talk but I'm in the middle of something."_

_"I understand," Nina replied._ _As Steve goes back to his battle, Nina turned to the boy. Nina commented, "Yup, that's Steve for you...."_

_He perked up and asked, "Wait, did he say your name is Nina?"_

_Nina answered, "Yeah, that's right. I'm Nina Cortex." She added, smiling a bit, "You must be new here. Practically everyone in this school knows me."_

_Gus commented, "Well, I am new here. My name is Gus Galvon."_

_Nina stated, "Nice to meet you." She then asked, "Hey, Gus do you mind if I challenge you to a battle?"_

_Gus answered, nodding, "Sure thing, Nina. But, be warned that I won't go easy on you."_

_Nina stated, "That's fine and I won't get easy on you. You have the honor."_

_With that, the two started to duel. Gus turned into a monster ghost as Nina used her grapple hands. It was a great battle between them and they were pretty much even. But eventually, Gus won due to Nina fainting to a fever. Later that day, Nina woke up and saw that she was in the nurse's office, Gus watching over her._

-End of Flashback-

...

Gus was thinking about those events with a frown. He was missing Nina and quite frankly, being a ghost prince wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Oh how he longed to be free once more...

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the 10th anniversary of Crash Twin Sanity, we have this story! (Keep in mind that this is pretty dated.) Cortex is trying to stay in London with his sister and niece. However, when certain events start to unfold, Cortex has no other choice but to return to a life he was trying to get away from. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

Cortex was outside of the lair, the breeze gently blowing through what remained of his hair. He was in deep thought. He couldn't believe what was happening. Was it really all his fault that this was happening?

_"...Cortex..."_

The short yellow bald man perked up as he looked around. But he saw no one.

He asked, "Who's there?"

_"...that is not important. What is important is that you know...this place...being here and such...is your destiny."_

Cortex questioned, "It's destiny to mess up my best friend's life?"

_"...all of this is destiny. Your evil grandfather knew of me and knew that was it was the destiny of his second grandson. Granted, he had to wait awhile for you. But once he had you, everything was in place. Now we can finally get what we needed all of this time. The Light shall be born."_

Cortex perked up at that as he blurted out, "What Light?! Who are you?! Where are you?!"

_"...the answer of those questions will come during the final fight..."_

The breeze stopped blowing mysteriously as Cortex just stood there, puzzled.

...

Crash was helping John as Cortex came in. Pete ran over to him.

He greeted, "Hey Cortex!" That's when he saw Cortex's puzzled look as he asked, "Are you okay?"

Cortex answered, "Not really. There's a question for Aku-Aku I suddenly have."

Aku-Aku perked up at this and questioned, "What is it?"

Cortex took a deep breath and asked, "Does _'The Light'_ mean anything to you?"

Aku-Aku paled as he hissed, "Who told you?"

Cortex stated, "I don't know but what I do know is that I had an awfully weird dream before I came back here of a majestic light coming from the heavens above when I touched Crash's hand."

Aku-Aku whispered, "So you don't know."

Crash perked up as he asked, "Don't know about what?"

John questioned, "Yeah, what's going on?"

Pete stated, "Something big, that's for sure."

Coco asked, "Can you explain, Aku-Aku?"

Aku-Aku sighed as he explained, "Many years ago, the Ancients had learned of my brother and I fighting each other. It was causing a lot of trouble around these beautiful islands. Even for the budding kingdom that was on them. My influence had a strong hold against the people, the king, and the two princesses. My brother's influence had a strong hold against the queen and her subjects. A civil war broke out among the kingdom. The king had to send his youngest daughter to America, all alone, so she would not suffer the same fate as him or his oldest daughter.

"The king, King Sinbad, had magical island powers and had created us to have balance of good and evil in his kingdom. However, our powers were too influencing. Especially my brothers, influencing Queen Camille the way he did. She even made a magical staff that got people to join her and Uka-Uka's side. When King Sinbad sent Princess Fialda to America, he quickly hid Princess Annabelle or Princess Belle as everyone called her, in the deepest jungles of Wumpa Island. He then returned to his kingdom to try and save it."

N. Gin interrupted, "What does this have to do with The Light in question?"

Aku-Aku answered, "I'm getting to that, N. Gin. You see, King Sinbad had two choices. Either wait for the greatest knight in all of the kingdom, Lord Dusty, to finish his magical sword X-Caliber to stop Queen Camille or cast a spell that would bring forth the most magical and powerful weapon. He chose his second option. However, before he could try and find two people he could trust with the power - he was captured by the subjects that followed the queen and was banished. The queen never realized that the spell had been cast but since it wasn't fully complete, the spell lingered over the island.

"Eventually, Lord Dusty had made his sword, defeating and imprisoning Camille inside of her own staff, which was lost. Over time, the people left or dided here that wasn't in the royal family line. The royal family was the only family with magic, keeping them immortal. Princess Belle is the only one here and only God knows where she is."

Cortex interrupted this time and asked, "So wait a minute, are you saying that this light is the same thing from all of those years ago?"

Aku-Aku answered, "Yes. Created by King Sinbad to reset my brother and I."

Crash questioned, "Reset?"

Aku-Aku explained, "In other words, we would return back to our former states of feathers and bones."

Coral gasped, "That can't happen!"

Aku-Aku replied, "I'm afraid it must. Without the Light to reset my brother and I, you will never be free of this place."

Cortex realized, "That's why I kept dreaming about the island..."

Aku-Aku responded, "Yes. It was to bring you back since you and Crash are the ones that hold the keys."

Crash questioned, "Okay, wait a minute. We had nothing to do with those events so long ago. How did King Sinbad decide who was going to get the power if he was caught?"

Aku-Aku explained, "It wasn't him that decided. He was captured before he could, as I said. However, the Ancients of the island, were the ones to decide. A creature of unbelievable heart and strength. And a man with a troubling past shall be the ones to control The Light. With that prophecy in place, all my brother and I did was waited for the day that this would happen. The Ancients saw a man that had survived the outbreak of the kingdom and gone to England. A man named Joseph. He eventually started a family with the surname...of Cortex."

Cortex perked up at this as he breathed, "Joseph...that was my great grandfather."

Aku-Aku replied, "Yes and the Ancients decided that YOU would be one to get the one key that was needed."

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: Hope everything sounds believable here. Sorry about the wait as well guys. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the 10th anniversary of Crash Twin Sanity, we have this story! (Keep in mind that this is pretty dated.) Cortex is trying to stay in London with his sister and niece. However, when certain events start to unfold, Cortex has no other choice but to return to a life he was trying to get away from. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

The Psychroton lifted up the lair and teleported the Iceberg Lair to the 10th dimension. The Twin Sanity team decided to go out and find the hideout of the Evil Twins. John was really excited as was Pete to get back into the game.

"It's not a game," Cortex insisted.

"You said it was," Pete joked.

"That was ten years ago," Cortex protested, playfully.

"Still counts," Pete replied, smiling.

To that, Cortex laughed. He had forgotten how much he enjoyed talking to Pete. He looked at Crash and John, who were also chatting away. Nacey had decided to join her brother and daughter, saying that it was her fight too. Cortex looked at Aku-Aku, who floated over his sister rather protectively.

"Afraid she can't fight," Cortex asked, a bit concerned.

"Yes, she doesn't have any powers and neither does Nina," Aku-Aku answered, while looking at the once Goth girl.

"Believe me, Nina and Nance can fight," Cortex stated, reassuringly.

"I hope you are right," Aku-Aku replied.

"I know I am," Cortex responded.

Eventually, the team came across the Evil Twin's lair. It was much bigger than last time, even going into the 10th dimension Cortex Castle, built by the Evil Cortex. Cortex felt a bit awkward seeing his (technically) castle after all of this time. Granted, this castle was much ominous looking than his but the familiarity was still here. As he followed the team into the lair, someone grabbed Nacey from behind. Aku-Aku was about to react until she kicked the person down south. There was no groaning sound but there, in the shadows, was an Evil Nacey.

The Evil Nacey was much darker and looked less forgiving.

Evil Nacey stated, "I'm not letting you get to my brother!"

With that, she threw a poke ball, bringing out a shiny Empeoleon. It rather evil, like its master.

"Emplo," said the Water/Steel type.

Nacey got her own poke ball as she replied, "Looks like I'm not joining you in the final battle."

Aku-Aku started to protest, "But Nacey..."

Nacey replied, "If you don't go now, it'll be the end of us all! And we're not going to have that happen."

With that, she threw a poke ball, bringing out a Gardevoir.

Gardevoir said softly, "Gar."

Aku-Aku hesitated for a second before he left with the others. He felt bad leaving Nacey behind but the Evil Nacey told him one thing: the Evil Twins were defiantly here.

Nina whispered, "Hope Mom knows what she is doing."

Aku-Aku replied, "Yes. Same here."

After a bit of running, they ran into an Evil Nina and her shiny Hariyama. Nina decided to fight it and her with her Altaria. John couldn't help but wonder what was happening and why people were trying them so bad. But his thought was destroyed when a Volt Tackle nearly took him by surprise. Baffled, John side stepped and was about to fall into a vat of chemicals, until Aku-Aku stopped him.

John breathed, "T - thanks."

Aku-Aku replied, "Anytime."

John looked at the Pokemon that attacked him and instantly paled when he saw a shiny version of himself. Next to him was a shiny Evil Pete, making gap in shock.

Pete responded, "Suddenly regretting agreeing to come."

Evil Pete sneered, "That's sorta of the point."

Evil John added, "And you aren't leaving here."

Uka-Uka appeared as he stated, "Not at all."

Crash and Cortex saw their chance as they ran into the final room. There, they saw the Evil Twins. With them were: Evil Crash, a shiny Zebstrika, Evil Cortex, and a shiny Salamence. Crash grabbed one of his poke balls, bringing out his Sceptile. Cortex also grabbed one of his poke balls, bringing out his Glalie. As the battle started, Crash was fighting hand-to-hand combat with Evil Crash. He never thought that this - of all things - was going to happen. Crash was doing pretty decently against his evil counterpart as was Sceptile.

Victor stated, "You think you can win?! We will won't let you!"

Crash hissed, "You aren't even in this fight!"

Victor smirked as Zebstrika launched Flame Charge. Sceptile was lucky enough to dodge it but it defiantly got Crash's attention. Evil Crash was able to pin him to the ground. Cortex looked at this as his evil counterpart grabbed his arms and held him tight.

Evil Cortex commented, "Look at that disgusting display. That bandicoot should NOT even exist. But yet, you created him."

Cortex struggled, "Like you created Evil Crash?"

Evil Cortex stated, "It wasn't my idea. This is a mirror world. Whatever you do, we do. But when that ray hit from Velo, we were able to break free. And now, we are at this point where we want to control your dimension and beyond."

Cortex grabbed his plasma blaster as he shot Evil Cortex in the nuts. He groaned, letting go of Cortex. Cortex smirked a bit evilly.

He replied, "Here's the problem with that. I'm NOT going to let that happen."

Evil Cortex snarled as he yelled, "Salamence, Flamethrower!"

His shiny Salamence roared as it started to launch its orange flame. Cortex knew that he had to react fast or that would knock out his Glalie. But that was until a Dragon Breath, a Moonblast, a Volt Tackle, and a Shock Wave caught his attention. He turned and saw Nina, Nacey, John, Pete, and Aku-Aku coming.

Nina hissed, "Hey ugly, why not pick on someone else that is your speed?! Altaria, Steel Wing!"

Altaria's wings started to glow of a white light as it went after the shiny Salamence. That captured Evil Cortex's attention, leaving the Evil Twins defenseless. Crash and Cortex went in with John and Pete. Nina, Aku-Aku, and Nacey kept the evil counterparts busy during the chaos. Aku-Aku felt bad for doubting Nacey and Nina. They were both equally strong. As the battle between the Evil Twins and the Twin Sanity team started, Victor fired a magical ball at Cortex's head. Cortex paled, thinking that it was the end...

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: Sorry for the delay guys but I hope to end this story soon. After this, I hope to work on the final chapter and then a few other projects I got lingering. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the 10th anniversary of Crash Twin Sanity, we have this story! (Keep in mind that this is pretty dated.) Cortex is trying to stay in London with his sister and niece. However, when certain events start to unfold, Cortex has no other choice but to return to a life he was trying to get away from. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

Cortex slowly opened his eyes, surprised that he wasn't blasted to kingdom come. Instead, there was a shield in front of him - a Protect coming from a Gengar. Gengar lowered the Protect, creepily saying its name. Everyone (on the good side anyways) was a bit puzzled. Who in the world had this Ghost/Poison type?

"She's here," Evil Cortex hissed.

"Who's here," Cortex asked, truly puzzled.

"The only one that could defeat even me," Evil Cortex answered as Cynthia ran in. "My girlfriend," he added, grimacing at the sight of the good version of Cynthia.

Cortex, on the other hand, was stunned that Cynthia was able to make it. Gengar flew over to her as she joined the fight. _'I have the best girlfriend in the world,'_ Cortex thought, with a smile.

Uka-Uka roared, "NO! We will NOT be defeated!"

All of the sudden, he started to glow a gray-ish light, turning mostly everyone into a statue - just like in Cortex's nightmare - all except Crash and Cortex. Uka-Uka was furious and was about to kill them but Cortex knew that he had to try it...there was no other option.

He turned to Crash and asked, "Do you trust me?"

Crash looked at him as he answered, "Yes."

Cortex grabbed Crash's hand, out of pure fear, activating the Light. Uka-Uka screamed in absolute horror as the Light returned him and Aku-Aku back to their original forms - feathers and bones. The entire 10th Dimension was lit up with this magnificent thing that it even lit up the 1st Dimension where the heroes were from...

_..._

_"I always knew you were special."_

_"We all did."_

_"I am proud of you."_

_"We all are."_

_"Now the island is finally free of those masks."_

_"...but the curse will never be lifted..."_

...

"Good morning Doctor Cortex!"

Cortex looked up from behind his reading glasses, seeing one of his best students, Teresa. The short yellow bald man smiled at her, putting his paper down. Teresa was one of his senior students, who had short brown hair, hazel eyes, wearing a blue button down shirt, a pencil thin skirt, and light blue high heeled shoes. She had her purse and backpack close to her body, smiling.

"Why good morning, Teresa," he greeted, smiling.

"Looking forward to class today," she gushed, giggling.

Cortex chuckled as he replied, "As am I, Teresa. I was hoping to continue with our discussion from Monday."

Teresa asked, "You mean on the morals of the world and how quickly they are to judge a person?"

Cortex answered, "Quite. I found it rather interesting on your viewpoints, Teresa."

Teresa stated, "Thank you, Dr. Cortex. That means a lot. I'll see you in class!"

With that, Teresa went on her way as Cortex smiled as she left. She reminded him of someone but he just couldn't remember who. He checked his phone for any messages from his friend, Nicholas, or from his wife - Cynthia. When he saw there was none, he couldn't help but wonder why he felt...saddened. Cortex had lived in London all of his life and worked at this university for...he didn't know how long. It felt like forever.

But there was always something missing his life, it seemed. He didn't know what it was but it was tugging at his heart.

...

"Daddy!"

Cortex chuckled as he was tackled by his twin children: Chloe and Kenai. He had returned home later that evening as he was hugged by his 12 year old kids. Chloe was the oldest and yet the shyest. She had long brown hair tied into pigtails, green eyes, wearing her favorite navy blue dress and navy blue shoes. Kenai was the youngest and a rebel of sorts. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a blue pollo shirt, dark blue shorts, and light blue shoes.

Cortex scooped up his twin children, both of them laughing.

"Now what do we have here," he asked, teasingly. "Hug monsters?"

"We're not hug monsters," Kenai answered, smiling.

"Oh you aren't, huh," Cortex questioned, as he started to tickle his two kids.

Kenai and Chloe busted up laughing, though Chloe was more confined (being shy as always). Cortex put his two children down as he greeted Cynthia with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Neo," Cynthia greeted, smiling.

"Hello my sweet," Cortex replied, also smiling. "What are you making?"

"Your favorite. Ham, cabbage, and potatoes," Cynthia answered.

Cortex smiled as his stomach grumbled, making his two twin children giggle. He turned to them, showing them a tickling motion. They squealed as they ran off, not wanting to be tickled again. Cortex chuckled, turning back to his wife and right into a kiss. Cortex returned it, holding his wife close. He was the one to break it, smiling.

"What was that for," he teased.

"For coming home finally," she answered, smiling.

"I still don't remember being gone for so long after high school," he admitted, drawing a bit of a blank.

"Same here but I do remember you being gone for about a long period of time before we were married," she stated, turning her attention to the potatoes.

"I know," Cortex replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest in a thinking position as he tried to remember.

But all that was coming to him was a flash of orange and smell that he never came in contact before in his life. And he just couldn't place it.

...

That night, Cortex was up late, grading papers for his classes tomorrow. He had just finished grading the last paper when gave off a big yawn. Why couldn't he remember? Why couldn't he recall? Granted, he remembered his wedding 15 years ago and the birth of his twin children 12 years ago but he couldn't recall anything else. It was like it was a gaping hole in his memory. If it was there, he couldn't retrieve it for some reason or another. He often wondered what it all meant.

There were only a handful of people that knew that something strange was going on. But Cortex didn't know what it was. He felt like his mind was in a fog. _'Well, whatever it is,'_ he thought, as he started to change into his pajamas, _'Must've been something awful for me and the others to forget.'_ He climbed into bed, kissed Cynthia's cheek, and he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

_..._

_AK1028: Yep! That's where I am leaving it, guys. I hope you all enjoyed this. Don't quite know if I will make another story following this story line or not but it was a fun ride while it lasted. Hope you all enjoyed. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
